User talk:ShardofTruth/Archive 1
Hi, I'm ripping the textures directly from the game with texmod and pcsx2. It's not perfect (especially when the texture is lit through an alpha channel, e.g. the Power material), but the quality is better than screenshots and most scans. --ShardofTruth 15:25, February 28, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU :Three images though, , , . They should match the guide images closer.Glorious CHAOS! 00:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :No, I mean, the ones you made were good, they just need to be cleaned up some more.Glorious CHAOS! 00:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but your're right. These images are a bit complicated though and as long as I haven't cleaned them, I won't use them.;-) --ShardofTruth 00:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'll get back to it.;-) ----ShardofTruth 21:45, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello and welcome to the wikia!!!! (Im late and i know it)I'm so bored 18:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Reward I think you're overestimating me, I'm just the picture delivering guy, although I'm getting better and better at it.;-) Writing the countless articles for this wikia is the real challenge and because I read them for so long, I wanted to give something back. --ShardofTruth 23:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Lexicon Images The * It's not part of the template. It's just an asterisk, explaining the use of that parameter. It doesn't need to be included.Glorious CHAOS! 19:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I really didn't know (and the Manual of Style didn't mention) that. --ShardofTruth 20:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Sprites Directly from the game.;-) The models and the textures can be extracted. But the model viewer is not perfect (it works for most of the weapons, but not for every object like the enemies or player models) and most texures have wrong dimensions in relation to other pieces of the weapon, so it's quite complicated to assemble them together without the actual weapon model. --ShardofTruth 15:48, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm completing the rest of the Organisatin XIII weapon sprites, releasing the complete Re:Chain of Memories cards sprites, upload better artwork scans of the KH I weapons from my own Ultimania (unfortunately the weapon models are encrypted in the game files, so there is now way to get better pictures at the moment) and hopefully get my copy of BBS at the end of next week.;-) The next step is to get good pictures of BBS of course and help with other image request.:-) --ShardofTruth 21:48, March 15, 2010 (UTC) where did you get this image: ?--Xabryn 22:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) The picture was in the texture files, sadly no other hint about the name or use. Maybe it's no item card, but I found it between all the other "green cards". The weird color of the Soul Eater is intended though. --ShardofTruth 22:07, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the false Soul Eater the player picks up after defeating all of Zexion's clones. The card is actually an Attack Card that stuns Riku when it's used. No Soul Eater Item Card ever appeared. - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I think I never saw this card ingame. ----ShardofTruth 22:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Does the Ultimania mention this card, maybe with a name? And does it actually allow Riku to attack, or does it just stun him?Glorious CHAOS! 01:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Here you go, that's all I could find. --ShardofTruth 16:56, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::http://img63.imageshack.us/img63/3296/decoysouleatercardultim.jpg Re:CoM Cards Two things First, could you turn off the Rich Text Editor in your preferences? Second, could you reupload the CoM images you added as "png" (not "PNG"), and could you reupload the Platinum and Gold Cards as "Gold Card (card).png" and "Platinum Card (card).png"? I know it sounds redundant, but the template's we use for the cards need that format to work correctly. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 22:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, the Rich Text Editor is gone, sorry about all the trouble. Is it generally bad to upload a PNG picture? Because I think most of my images had that ending. Secondly EternalNothingnessXIII wants me to upload better versions of the Re:Chain cards, he cut out (s.a.). They all don't have a "(card)" suffix, so should I upload them completely new or won't it make a difference? --ShardofTruth 22:42, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :All of the cards he wants uploaded already exist as CoM sprites, and if you can replace them with clean ReCoM versions, that should be acceptable. (Though I may have to rejigger the template to resize the images to 30px). As long as you always upload card images of the same size (preferably with only one sprite of transparent space between the card and the edge of the image). :The problem with "PNG" is that the templates that use the cards automatically call for "Image:name (card).png", so using "PNG" makes that inaccessible. It's weird, but it's what we need. :Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 02:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you think you'd be able to get the Bumble-Rumble cards, "Wind (card)" and "Honey (card)"?Glorious CHAOS! 04:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I got them, even the bee enemy card. Can you provide me with the names, the ultimania suggests? :http://img27.imageshack.us/img27/181/100acrewoodcardnames.jpg :I can't write (or speak) Japanese, but "Wind" seems only be the last part of the word.--ShardofTruth 09:25, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :The English names are "Keyblade", "Wind", and "Honey". The translated Japanese names are "Keyblade", "Gale", and "Honey". Go ahead and use the English names.Glorious CHAOS! 23:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, if you can get a good shot, could you try the World Cards and Reload Card? Or possibly the Premium or Roulette Bonus items dropped during battles?Glorious CHAOS! 23:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I'm going with the English names then (I only have the Japanese ReCom). I have the world cards already, the Premium and Roulette Bonus items shouldn't be a problem either. The Reload Card might look pretty boring though. --ShardofTruth 00:09, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::There are two types of world cards, the big one from the level selection screen and the little ones in the inventory. I have the little ones already, the big ones are still to be put together. :::Okay for the World Cards, the big ones are actually really good (you can see our World Cards article, for example). Please upload the little ones, too, but upload them under "File:World 2 (card).png", and replace the current images with the big images. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 01:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Funny question, but I don't suppose there's any chance the Jungle King had a sprite in ReCoM, is there?Glorious CHAOS! 01:22, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::If this card is still in the game, I maybe find it. But because SE added new keyblade cards in ReCoM I doubt they made an remake of this leftover card. --ShardofTruth 01:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC) retry Some of the images you replaced are not taking. *File:Blue Rhapsody (card).png *File:Wight Knight (card).png *File:Jafar (Genie) (card).png *File:Maleficent (Dragon) (card).png *File:Riku Replica (card).png *File:Lexaeus (card).png *File:Larxene (card).png *File:Premium Room (card).png *File:Calm Bounty (card).png *File:Key to Truth (card).png *File:Lady Luck (card).png *File:Ultima Weapon (card).png *File:One-Winged Angel (card).png Hmm, I can see them. Maybe it's the browser cache or action=purge can help. --ShardofTruth 00:11, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, they're working now. EDIT: Okay, Black Room is still acting up, but it should cycle through soon.Glorious CHAOS! 01:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh! I think this is the last request - can you also get the two special Marluxia cards? *File:Marluxia (Second Form) (card).png *File:Marluxia (Third Form) (card).png :Okay, I probably I have the missing cards tomorrow. The 100 Acre Cards are up now.:-) --ShardofTruth 01:20, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Sweet. These are all so awesome.Glorious CHAOS! 15:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Render Making :I'm not knowing exactly how it's done. What I know is that you have to unpack the models (mdls in KH's case and mdlx in KHII's case) and the animation files (mset) and bringt them back together in one program. :There are model viewers out there e.g. here or here, but without the animation the models will only stand with outstretched arms in the room. :To make things short: To get that specific poses you have to animate the models. --ShardofTruth 14:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) progress Yes, some are ready, I added: Diablo Eye, Dryer, Gullwing, Sharpshooter, Stingray and Trumpet. For the others: The model files of 358/2 days are standard NDS BMD0 files, but they have custom bone opcodes. Because of that all NDS models viewers I know won't display most of the ingame models correctly. That wasn't a problem before, because most of the weapons are either flat and can be recreated easily with the textures or are very simple built. Xigar's weapons though have to be displayed 3D to get a good look at them. There are some weapons, which can be fixed by doing some editing: Counterweight, Double Tap, Killer Bee, Precision, Star Shell, Stardust and Sunrise But these are a total mess: Armstrong, Bahamut, Blue Flame, Crime & Punishment, Cupid's Arrow, Dual Head, Energy Muzzle, Final Weapon, Hard-Boiled Heat, Ignition and Stand-Alone. I wrote to the programmers of the model viewers, but didn't get an answer. The most promissing program, the nsbmd tool, wasn't updated since early 2008. And I myself don't know enough about programming to do it myself. Sorry--ShardofTruth 10:37, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Image policy The policy I was originally told was that we focus on the CGI images, and only use the artwork if it show something unique. For the FM articles, we have CGI images, and the artwork (while very nice) is basically identical. For the Days articles, I think we only have the artwork when it is to show the basic design of weapons with the same design.15:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then, it's actually less work for me;-)--ShardofTruth 15:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello and Thank You World Renders Logo Request Days wishlist Multi-link Panels Ooh, I'm torn between options 2 and 3. It most likely will depend on whether the images will be used in the body of an article (#3) or in a gallery (#2). I'll ask Kryten what he thinks about it. --Neumannz 16:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, go with the second option, but could you also do option 3 for LV Doubler, LV Tripler, LV Quadrupler, Magic LV2, and Magic LV3? --Neumannz 17:47, May 4, 2010 (UTC) They look great . Nice work! --Neumannz 18:36, May 5, 2010 (UTC) The Empress File:The Empress.png: It looks like your version is of noticeably lower quality than Mizumaru's. Was his photoshopped or something?Glorious CHAOS! 01:29, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Panels I tried to replace the sight unit on the image with the Power Unit, but I noticed that our version of the Power Unit panel (well, most panels) were pretty blurry, like they had been jpg'd. Do you think you could replace any that need, using this (where it's correct, though)?Glorious CHAOS! 01:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Done, I replaced Lon3wolf's contributions, the rest seems to be okay. --ShardofTruth 06:26, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Shadow - Pain and Panic Paradox The guide says 70-41 for the STR-DEF. Is 54-31 from the Ultimania or something?Glorious CHAOS! 13:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :The values are from the Piggyback guide, the Ultimania has only some strange calculations for HP, STR and DEF. :The Piggyback guides says, that STR and DEF is fixed for every cup: #Pain and Panic Cup - LV 20 STR 21 DEF 11 #Cerberus Cup - LV 28 STR 27 DEF 15 #Titan Cup - LV 41 STR 39 DEF 22 #Goddess of Fate Cup - LV 53 STR 48 DEF 28 #Pain and Panic Paradox Cup - LV 60 STR 54 DEF 31 #Cerberus Paradox Cup - LV 70 STR 62 DEF 36 #Titan Paradox Cup - LV 80 STR 70 DEF 41 #Hades Paradox Cup - LV99 STR 87 DEF 51 :I thought that in the Shadow's stats the Titan Paradox Cup and the Pain and Panic Paradox Cup were mixed up. --ShardofTruth 14:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, that makes sense. The Shadow shouldn't be more powerful than everything else in its cup, anyway. 19:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Dimension Link Can Upload Images of the D-Link Icons (The 2 Avatars and the 2 Symbols) That show up When you use them? DL images Could you also upload the logos under names like "DL Terra.png"?Glorious CHAOS! 22:46, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I got all of them except Vanitas. Do you think you could rip that?Glorious CHAOS! 23:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not perfect but at 120px it works:-) --ShardofTruth 02:01, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Based on this, I think the black is supposed to be transparent as well. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 03:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I updated the image. It's really hard to see (even in the actual game) which part of the image is transparaent and which is not, because the background is almost black during the whole fight. --ShardofTruth 09:58, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::When you actually took this D-Link from me, which I had worked an, you could also asked for a clear version? I have the original file, you know? This is also made by me, so it would be nice to have credit on this one, too. Just write me a mail if you want a clear version: mardukkurios@hotmail.de Marduk Kurios Keyblade Master emblem I don't know if it's a sprite in the game, but at least it's here. Could you either rip it from the game or shop it from the screenshot? Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 07:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks again, dude.Glorious CHAOS! 09:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. But I should tell you, that the tools for ripping a psp game are still very complicated and underdeveloped. In BBS's case it's simply not possible to access everything at the moment. So don't get your hopes up;-) --ShardofTruth 10:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) D-Links Thanks for Uploading The Pictures. But Can You Also Upload The Character Avatars? :If Erry helps we get them up in no time. --ShardofTruth 22:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) D-Link Bright Crest and D-Links And this might apply to the various KH2 item pictures you've uploaded as well. Would you be able to post a version of the D-Links or Keyblades which have the black removed via photoshop, either through the wand tool or transparency?Glorious CHAOS! 21:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :For the synthesis items, could you add a white background? And is there anyway to expand the images to 128px like with the KH2 items?Glorious CHAOS! 21:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The new Bright Crest looks really good. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 21:32, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, than I think by black you mean the edged borders or is is something different? :::A white background for the synthesis items is no problem, but expanding them looks real horrible. This is my best attempt http://img532.imageshack.us/img532/9528/shinycrystal4.png :::--ShardofTruth 21:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay, if you can't expand them, can you make the whiteness fill a box of the same size as the previous synthesis items? At their current size, they interfere with the thumbnail boxes. ::::Also, would it be at all possible for you to remove the chain from this image: File:X-Blade2.png? We might want to start getting images of the various Keychains, if we can.Glorious CHAOS! 19:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) No I'm meaning to referring to who actually got it. Terra possibly retrieved from the Coliseum. But, nevermind, do what you want. I DO NOT CARE! Do what you want! I apologize if I seem hostile, but I am in a very bad mood! :Again I apologize for my behavior here. You are the wiser one. Mushroom stats Where did you get those? They didn't appear in the Bradygames guide.Glorious CHAOS! 23:45, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hm, maybe it's wrong to put the same stats in the after rescue column, an N/A would be more accurate. Both the Ultimania and the official Piggyback guide don't list stats for the three mushroom enemies after Kairi's rescue. It's like with Angel Star and Invisible but the the other way around. --ShardofTruth 00:20, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Command Styles Hey! Hi ShardofTruth, I'm TheLunarEclipse, and I have seen you are a very good editor. Would you like to be friends? -TheLunar :Yes, why not. --ShardofTruth 14:55, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't very much remember ShardofTruth....as my memories have faded... Heartless Renders I Saw A Render of the Wyvern Heartless You Posted. Are You Gonna Upload GC Renders of Large Body, Aquatank, Angel Star, Parasite Cage, Behemoth, Phantom, World of Chaos & Hook Bat? Kingdom210 18:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I couldn't find renders of Angel Star, Behemoth, Phantom and World of Chaos. All KH I guides I know use the artworks, maybe there are some in the Character Reports. I also didn't find a complete image of Hook Bat, there's always text in the way, but I see what I can do. --ShardofTruth 18:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey ShardofTruth, Are You Gonna Upload More? --Kingdom210 17:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :All available Heartless renders are up now, I don't know where the missing KH I renders can be found. --ShardofTruth 21:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) What About the KHII Renders of the Air Pirate, Fat Bandit, Large Body, NeoShadow, & Wight Knight? And the Render of the Cursed Form of the Grim Reaper, As Well as the KHIIFM Renders of them. --Kingdom210 21:25, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :The image policy on the wiki is very strict, two pictures of the same thing are generally removed from the article. For example, there are three images of Hades on this side, the KHI, KHII, and BBS one, only the BBS is shown. If the images will not be used, I save my time;-) :I completely forgot about the Grim Reaper's cursed form. Thanks. --ShardofTruth 21:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Well Then, Put The KHII Renders of the Air Pirate, Fat Bandit, Large Body, NeoShadow & Wight Knight in The Category:Kingdom Hearts II Heartless Images. And For the FM Renders, Put Them in The Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix Heartless Images. --Kingdom210 22:18, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's not what I meant. The problem is that they show in principle the same thing and therefore won't be used in the article (because of the image policy -->you can find the discussion here). It's just a waste of time to scan, crop and upload them. --ShardofTruth 22:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay this time I think all official Heartless renders are online. But I am at my wit's end with the Behemoth and Angel Star images. There are official renders, but I can't find them in a good resultion: ::http://img121.imageshack.us/img121/5498/behemoth.png http://img193.imageshack.us/img193/6921/angelstara.png ::If anyone has an idea please tell me. --ShardofTruth 16:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey ShardofTruth, You Mind Uploading A Final Mix Render of the Opposite Armor? --Kingdom210 16:11, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Renders Where Are You Getting These Renders? First, The Wyvern, Now, Giant Ursula. Kingdom210 18:56, June 5, 2010 (UTC) KH Character Reports Where Can You Get The Character Reports, Both Vol. 1 & 2? --Kingdom210 21:40, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Too many questions at once;-) :I scanned the renders from the Ultimania guide books, but even they don't have them all. :That's why I can only guess that maybe they're in the Character Report Vol. I, which I don't have, so maybe there isn't even one Heartless in there. :I don't know where to buy them either, but I would try Amazon or Playasia first. --ShardofTruth 22:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Help Offer Can you help me? How can you tell of the Unversed's emotions by there eyes? Can you tell us? User:Edgeshadow :Not really I'm afraid. I'm not better with emicons than the next guy. --ShardofTruth 07:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Olympus Coliseum Could you get higher quality images for the KHII world and logo for Olympus Coliseum? The ones we have now are pretty ugly. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 20:28, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :In the next few days I will upload better versions of the logos but I'm still searching for good KH II world images.--ShardofTruth 00:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Just to ask, are the logos without the black fog when they appear in the game?Glorious CHAOS! 03:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Most of them are (for example the Olympus Coliseum logo), but others are simply not complete without some black fog (The Radiant Garden's logo needs it). I'm puting them together with the extracted textures (4-5 per logo) and a comparison screenshot from the game.--ShardofTruth 06:38, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I went through all the world images. These are the ones that need to have high quality, preferably large, transparent background png replacements. Take as long as you need. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 06:32, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Could you replace TLoD with this image, in transparent?Glorious CHAOS! 02:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I can't find better images for the KHII worlds, but maybe they are on the KHII official site? :Also, could you replace the Twilight Town image by ripping it from ReCoM? I'll see if I can find a better image, though.Glorious CHAOS! 02:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :This is the English site, but with the off-the-web flash program I have, I can't find the images used in the worlds section - just the basic background stuff. It might, possibly, be images from the server itself.Glorious CHAOS! 02:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Here we go.Glorious CHAOS! 02:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Weird, I still can't access the background, large world images. Are you good with flash?Glorious CHAOS! 02:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Found direct images, on the Japanese site: here. They're small, though, and they might be the original images we already use here.Glorious CHAOS! 03:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I ripped the world images from the NA site before, they all have a bluish cast and are cropped (to save memory). :::http://img695.imageshack.us/img695/2602/disneycastlekhiiflash2.png :::You're right about the Japanese site pictures, for Disney Castle, Atlantica and Olympus Coliseum they are already used here. I don't remember if the European KHII site had better pictures, but I think it hadn't and the site is offline too with nothing useful to retrieve by the Wayback Machine. :::I didn't upload the Twilight Town texture from Re:CoM before, because it looks awkward. :::http://img193.imageshack.us/img193/7285/twilighttownkhcom2.png :::Because the textures from KHII provide only picture with the same quality we already have (or even worse), I think the best solution would be high resolution scans from the guide books. I'm planning to do them in the near future (with the missing enemies) and see what that brings. But at the moment I'm a little busy with university. --ShardofTruth 15:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Twilight Town KHCOM.png File:Jafar (Genie) KHII.png Could you upload a version with white background? From a quick glance, most of the other character images have white backgrounds.Glorious CHAOS! 21:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 21:39, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Time Bombs About the image you uploaded, these aren't all Time Bombs. Time Bombs are the ones that have a clock-shaped head. Would it be possible to get a separate image of these three Nobodies? - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 10:53, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Do you know the names of the other two? --ShardofTruth 12:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think they were ever named. They appear to be stronger versions of other Gummi Ship enemies. Try to find ones with a similar attack style and appearance in a Gummi Mission. I'd assume their stronger versions of those. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 13:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Gummi Enemies Kingdom Hearts Images Where Are You Getting These Never Before Seen Images? Like The Keyblades from the Keyblade Graveyard You Just Posted. --Kingdom210 21:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I'm beginning to extract the textures from BBS now. It's tedious and without proper tools I'm doing it practically blind. Sometimes I find something useful, like these images or the 100 Acre Wood book. Sadly all model textures are useless without being able to render the models (which is not possible at the moment). So I'm only looking for plain textures like items, the hud images or the Awakening stations. --ShardofTruth 21:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Riku Replica Could you possibly create a better render picture of the Riku Replica? If you could that would be great! :That is all I can do, maybe a little better than the picture now, but definitly not SE quality. --ShardofTruth 22:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Wow! It looks great thanks! I'm definetly nominating you for mod rights when the time comes! File:NaminesNotebook-TheSymbols.png Could you upload this with invisible background as "File:GalleryHeader Icon.png"? Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 20:04, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :Done. A different angle on the sketch book wouldn't be a problem either. --ShardofTruth 00:08, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm. DTN changed the gallery header template to use File:NaminesNotebook-CastleOblivion.png as well. I guess, can you invisible that one, and maybe flip it?Glorious CHAOS! 01:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::File:GalleryHeader Icon 2.png I tried to make the angle and the picture size the same. I hope you like it:-) --ShardofTruth 15:14, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::The server seems to have mysteriously dropped the image, like you never uploaded it, but the page is still there. Could you please re-upload this, ShardofTruth? -- 16:51, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Behemoth Would you be able to use this as a temporary render?http://www.supercheats.com/guides/files/guid/kingdom-hearts/enemy29.jpgGlorious CHAOS! 18:20, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :That would be no problem, I even could get a better picture. I didn't upload such an image before, because it could be considered a fanwork. The pose from the official artwork seem to be a custom animation and is not stored in the game files. --ShardofTruth 18:34, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Direct game-rips should be acceptable, even though the official render is still preferable if we can ever get it?Glorious CHAOS! 19:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I get those and the Timeless River/Halloween Town/Space Paranoids appearances of the other enemies. But it might take some time, because I have all the gummi stuff pictures still lying around. --ShardofTruth 20:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) List of Needed Renders Personal favor? Could you make the white backgrounds for the scroll sprites here invisible, and then link me to where you upload them? If it's a bother, then never mind. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 19:10, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :I packed them in a zip file. --ShardofTruth 20:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 21:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Face I can't figure out why, but somehow the server lost your upload of the World of Chaos Face. I've deleted the old image to prevent any more errors, but could you reupload your version to "File:World of Chaos - Face.png"? Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 22:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ultimania ReCoM Would you be able to grab shots of the boss strategy sections, or at least the parts that list their sleights? (Also anything that gives a name to Marluxia's vehicle, if you can). I'll start adding these stats to the thing, though.Glorious CHAOS! 23:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm thanking you now HOLY S***Glorious CHAOS! 19:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Gargoyle Heartless Hey ShardofTruth, There's Another Render of the Gargoyle Heartless. If You Can, Can You Upload It? An Example of this Is ReCoM Ultimania. --Kingdom210 00:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :You're right. The Wight Knight image seems also to be different, that's strange. At the moment I'm busy with BBS images, but I will keep them in mind. --ShardofTruth 07:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) X-blade images It looks like the chain was pieced together incorrectly (or hell, missing pieces). However, it also looks like he didn't clean up the grey around the chainlinks. Could you get that? Also, could you do the rotate+invisible to the Vanitas, Xehanort, Vanitas-Sentiment, and Eraqus Keyblades?Glorious CHAOS! 01:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I can do that, no problem. Adding a keychain is also not problem, because it's just a plain texture which I have access to now. But I think, we should give Dsfgd a bit more time. He cracked the model files and somehow canput the code a viewer to get a good result. Maybe he can solve that problem too. --ShardofTruth 15:52, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Character Icons Hey ShardofTruth, Do You Think You Can Upload Icons of the Characters? Like From Protect Character Missions & Party Member Icons. Say For Example: Jaq's Icon From the Castle of Dreams in the Protect Jaq Mission from Aqua's Scenario. --Kingdom210 20:03, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :No problem, there are a lot of character icons and my efficiency of texture ripping is now 1000% faster than before. --ShardofTruth 20:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi ShardofTruth, When Are You Gonna Upload Those Icons? Also Can You Upload The Artwork of Terra, Aqua & Ventus? Not the Artwork From The Ultimania. --Kingdom210 00:05, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hiya ShardofTruth, How Are Those Icons Coming Along, And The Artwork as Well? --Kingdom210 15:43, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know which artworks you mean. I also didn't found all remaining avatar pictures, I'm still searching. But at the moment I'm a little busy with other things. --ShardofTruth 20:31, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shard, Are Those Icons Gonna Be Uploaded Soon? --Kingdom210 10:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shard, I Know Your Busy and All, But When Are Those Icon Gonna Be Upload? --Kingdom210 17:48, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Shard, You Got Anymore Goodies for Me? --Kingdom210 22:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :No, I tell you if I find something new. --ShardofTruth 00:19, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey There Shard, Anything New For Me Yet? --Kingdom210 00:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Curious Question Follower Shadow Would you have any way to replace this with the standard render or rip?Glorious CHAOS! 08:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, the Ultimania uses only a really small detail of the render and most of the 358/2 Days model files are currently not supported by the model viewer (and may never be). --ShardofTruth 13:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) It's okay, don't worry! ;-) Hey ShardofTruth, everything is okay, I only wondered because I could not see the normal Images first so I only wanted to find out if there would be a credit or not, and when not I just wanted to have one. Since all of them have credit you can keep them here like they are now, I don't need to upload them by myself, they are fine the way they are. So as for further Information, I could need some of these BbS Pictures you made from Ice Cream and others like the Trophies or timeline I could use for me, too. I hope it's okay for you, when I give credit to them, I don't want to steal them or something like that. Look here: http://world-mognet.blogspot.com/2010/03/bbs-complete-solution-battle-command_3156.html At the end with a big thank you very much! x3 Thank you in forward! :-) -- Marduk Kurios Hey :D Hey Shard just wanted to say thanks for all the contributions! Btw I wanted to know if you can rip the HP images from KHBBS and 1 and 2 If you can with their mugshots?WingBlade 01:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Just that I'm getting this right. You want images of the health bars? --ShardofTruth 18:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) If you can but what I actually want is the faces of Sora (Halloween, Santa, Drive) and party members, if you can please?WingBlade 01:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, that should be no problem. --ShardofTruth 06:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Thanks!WingBlade 20:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Absent Silhouettes Would it be possible to get images of the Absent Silhouette portals? The entire portal, including the thorn-like threads encircling them should be included. Thank you! - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 17:09, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :These are no simple textures, but I see, what I can do. --ShardofTruth 18:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) All right, thank you. I only ask because obviously, it's better than the screenshots. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 19:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) KH1 cups Would it be possible for you to rip the KH1 trophies in the same style as this? Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 16:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I will be 99% possible, but not at the moment. When Dsfgd releases the new extraction tools for the KH and KHII models, we could also get better weapon renders. I'm really exitited about that.--ShardofTruth 20:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ReCoM resistances 吸取 is "Absorb" (Does it say by what factor?) I'm guessing O is "x1.0", X is "x0", and /\ is "x0.5". Is that correct?Glorious CHAOS! 20:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I'm not really sure and I don't have the book here at the moment. But I'm going to scan the boss pages tomorrow and while I'm on it, I'm getting the explanation page for the stats too. I hope that will help. --ShardofTruth 21:00, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ReCoM scans The following scans don't list the attack card values or duel stats (where applicable): *Riku Replica *Ansem *Vexen *Zexion *Axel *Lexaeus *Larxene *Marluxia 1 *Marluxia 2 *Marluxia 3 *Hades *Cloud *Captain Hook *Oogie Boogie (Duel only) *Maleficent (Duel only) *Jafar (Duel only) *Trickmaster (Duel only) *Parasite Cage (Duel only) *Guard Armor (Duel only) *Darkside (Duel only) KH BBS Images How's it Going Shard, How Are The BBS Images? Not The Character Icons. GummiEnemy I've tried coding in varying columns before, and I wasn't able to get it to work. I mean, if you know how, or you know someone who does, it's a very good idea. It's just that it got buggered when I tried to do it. I can code it to automatically leave "—" or "N/A" for unused entries, though. As for the treasures, I just list them in order of that map, including duplicates. For example, Bomber lists Fira-G twice for Splash Island.Glorious CHAOS! 00:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Gummi enemy lists and katakana I'm using this.Glorious CHAOS! 11:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Also, is there any way to get the Pirate Ship without the labels?Glorious CHAOS! 13:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm looking into it. Maybe if I combine the nearly complete image of the Piggyback guide with the labeled Ultimania one. Is the labeled version needed at all? --ShardofTruth 19:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::It would be good for the page gallery, but it is odd-looking on the enemy lists.Glorious CHAOS! 00:17, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::For the Hunter-X, you put that it's bomb is named "Tiny Bomber R". Is it possible that that name refers to only the bomb on the right or something?Glorious CHAOS! 00:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I don't think so, you can see it here for yourself.--ShardofTruth 08:16, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, okay. Weird, I wonder if it means "Redux" or something.Glorious CHAOS! 09:13, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Could it stand for "Red" maybe? 09:35, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey you seem to be in the same pursuit of giving HQ images of stuff that doesn't have it through similar methods. What do you think of the Xemnas (Boss) Armored Controller image I uploaded from the game? --IZerox 06:35, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :Very nice, I like the image of the Dragon too. Great work.--ShardofTruth 10:38, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey There Re: Absent Silhouette Images File:World of Chaos.png Holy wow. On a side note, though, is there any way to clean out the parts where the background shows through holes, compared to the silhouette?Glorious CHAOS! 00:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :I uploaded the wrong image, now it's correct. --ShardofTruth 09:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Non-uploaded images Is There A Way Sprites, Namine drawings, and cave pictures Is there any way to get those much, much larger?Glorious CHAOS! 02:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC)